Marriage Isn't Always Bliss
by Queermazin
Summary: Anna and Elsa have an argument which leaves one of them wanting to spend the night on the couch... problem is neither of them wants the other to be out on the couch on such a dark cold night. (Elsanna, Modern AU, Hurt/Comfort Fluff)


It had only been a simple disagreement. Today was Anna's day to take out the trash, but because the redhead had been out meeting her friend Kristoff and had put all her focus on that, she'd forgotten. Elsa was angry about that and now they were arguing.

Anna hated arguing with her wife, but sometimes, even the closest of couples descended into arguments. No relationship can ever be truly perfect, after all. She felt angry at herself, and Elsa for being angry at her for making a simple mistake.

While the argument hadn't gotten to "threaten to divorce" levels, Anna knew she'd messed up badly. In a way, she only had herself to blame. She should have been more knowledgable with her responsibilities, especially to Elsa and their home.

"You should have remembered, Anna! You know I don't like the trash overflowing and stinking up the place!" Elsa scolded her.

"I'm sorry, Elsa!" Anna argued. "I forgot, I told you that already! It was a simple mistake! You know I can forget shit sometimes!"

"But you knew it was a problem, Anna!" Elsa pleaded. "Anna for god's sake... you know each have to put some effort into this house..." She sighed. She was getting tired of this and realised that Anna was deeply upset. She hated doing that, more than she had hated things not going how she wanted.

Her anger towards Anna was replaced with guilt and regret, and she soon saw that her lover had a point. She looked up at her, a sombre expression on her face. "No... No, you're right. You didn't mean to forget. You probably would have remembered, and I should have just reminded you."

Anna's heart sank. This was how the arguments always ended up. Because of Elsa's self-doubt issues, she would often force all the blame onto herself, trying to keep Anna pure and innocent. Anna watched as her wife turned away, crying softly.

"Elsa, no, it's okay," Anna insisted, trying to help her wife come to her senses, but it wasn't enough, Elsa was crying. "Please, don't be like this. I'm sorry, okay?"

"No, you shouldn't be..." Elsa told her, sniffling as the tears dripped down her cheeks and onto the floor. "You just made a mistake. I'm the one who screws up around here... this is my fault, all of it."

"Oh, Elsa," Anna insisted, before trying to hug her. Warm hugs always fixed things. But then. Elsa pushed her away, shaking her head in disapproval. This wasn't a time for physical affection, it seemed. That only made Anna feel worse about this.

"Stop, please, don't baby me," Elsa scowled. "Just... let me be, please. We can sort this out later, right now, I need to clear my head."

Heartbroken, Anna looked down. She understood what Elsa meant. Her wife needed her space. It was getting late as well, and both of them did need to get up for work in the morning. Anna then walked into the living room, wanting to change this. She knew what she needed to do.

Elsa looked at her, confused. "Wait, Anna where are you going?" She asked her wife.

"You said you wanted space so I'm giving you some," Anna replied. "I'm taking the couch tonight. You just get some sleep, I'm sorry for arguing."

The blonde walked up to Anna, taking her hand. "No, let me sleep on the couch. My shift starts before yours and you always feel uncomfortable on our couch. I may be in a bad mood, but I still love you."

"Elsa, I can live one night on our stupid couch, relax," Anna assured her.

"No, it's cold tonight," Elsa pointed out. "You deserve to be in our bed, wrapped up nice and warm. I don't get bothered by the cold. I'll be fine out here."

Anna frowned. Elsa didn't need to be worrying about this, yet she was. She then walked to the couch, sitting on one end of it, with her legs up on the couch. She was going to stay here, no matter what Elsa was going to say. The blonde deserved comfort.

"Anna, get up," Elsa told her. "Please, just go to bed." She then sat on the other end of the couch, her legs put up. "I'll be fine here."

"No, I'm not going," Anna pouted. "I'm not getting off this chair."

"And neither am I," the blonde argued, pouting. "But one of us has to move." Elsa then nudged Anna with her foot, only for Anna to nudge her back.

"No! I'm staying here!" Anna stood defiant, before the entire argument with Elsa pretty much descended into a flurry of kicks thrown at one another. Cushions were thrown between the two women, neither of them wanting to give up their chosen spot on the sofa.

Eventually, things came to a head as Elsa and Anna relaxed, realising it was pointless to try and win this argument. The best they could do was just let things be as they were and spend the night on the couch together.

Anna was tired, as was her beloved wife. In the end, they still loved each other, no matter what argument was going to come between them. In a way, it was actually quite fun playing the kicking game with Elsa. At that moment, Anna started to laugh.

And Elsa laughed too, both women realising that their bond of love was stronger than anything. Smiling, Elsa snuggled over to Anna and cuddled her closely, kissing her cheek and nuzzling her like a kitten. Anna sighed, cuddling her wife back.

"I'm sorry," Anna apologised.

"We're both sorry," Elsa told her, snuggling her. "Let's just move on and get on with our lives okay? Tomorrow morning, we'll take out the trash together. Then neither of us will forget."

"That sounds good to me," Anna agreed, cuddling her wife closely. "By the way... I can't sleep. Do you wanna watch cartoons with me?"

"It's 11 pm."

"I'm gonna watch Pokemon."

There was silence, before Elsa replied with "Fine, you win." She smiled, and held Anna's hand. "I love you... my little Pikachu."

Anna giggled a little, before she pulled out the TV remote, turning on the television beside them. The night may have had some rough patches, but everything was going to be all right in the morning. At least, that's what Anna hoped anyway.

Married life was truly a fickle thing.

xXx

**Author's note: **Just a cute little thing I wanted to post today as well, mainly something I could put on the Arendelle Kingdom server that wasn't smutty lol. It's one of the many fics I wrote ages and ages back. I've got quite a backlog of those. Anyway, enjoy the Elsanna!


End file.
